Crónicas de una sangre pura: Libro 1 El comienzo
by AllisonWilliamSalvatore
Summary: Para Scott, Stiles y Alex, la vida en Beacon Hill es aburrida pero todo cambia la noche que fueron al bosque en busca de la otra mitad del cuerpo encontrado por unos excursionistas; Scott es mordido por un alfa con sed de venganza, Alex esta pasando por su cambio del que los chicos no tienen ni idea y Stiles se esta volviendo loco con todo lo que les esta pasando a sus dos mejores
1. Capitulo 1

**N/A: **Esta es mi primera historia de Teen Wolf que espero les guste y dejen comentarios positivos, contiene oc así que si no te gusta no leas.

**Advertencia:** los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, solo mi oc Alex. Perdonen faltas de ortografía.

**Capitulo 1: El cadáver en el bosque, un corazón roto**

Me encontraba acabando de terminar uno de mis tantos bocetos cuando un ruido de fuera llamo mi atención, siendo la chica asustadiza que soy tome el bate de béisbol de mi padre y baje silenciosamente las escaleras; el ruido se volvió a escuchar lo que me hizo saltar, abrí la puerta de entra y estaba a punto de romper el bate en la cabeza de quien estuviera allí antes de que oyese sus gritos.

-¡Aaah! Alex ¡¿es que quieres matarnos?!- grito Stiles cayendo de culo en el suelo.

-Eso no pasaría si no me asustaseis en primer lugar- dije yo bajando el bate y dándoles una mirada críptica a Stiles y Scott, mis mejores amigos.

-Lo siento Alex- dijo Scott dándome una de sus sonrisas inocentes que provocó que me sonrojara y apartara la mirada.

-¿Que es lo que hacéis los dos en mi porche a estas horas de la noche?- les pregunte esperando una buena explicación, tenían suerte de que mis padres estuvieran fuera de la ciudad o les habría caído una buena.

-Han encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque- dijo Stiles lleno de emoción.

-¿Te crees que eso me emociona?- le pregunte arqueando una ceja hacia el.

-Solo encontraron la mitad del cuerpo, en este momento están buscando la otra mitad- dijo Stiles casi saltando de la excitación "chicos tenían que ser" pensé sacudiendo la cabeza sabiendo lo que querían hacer ese par de idiotas.

-Voy por mi chaqueta- les dije entrando en la casa por mi chaqueta y llaves para marcharnos al bosque en busca de la otra mitad del cuerpo.

* * *

Llevábamos ya una hora buscando si mucho éxito y Scott no parecía estar muy bien subiendo la pendiente mientras Stiles era el que llevaba la linterna hablando sin parar.

-Aquí Scott- le dije tendiéndole la mano que el acepto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Alex- dijo mientras yo le devolvía la sonrisa entonces me volví hacia Stiles que se paro a esperarnos en lo alto.

-Stiles creo que deberíamos volver, mañana empiezan las clases- dije solo para ser seguida por Scott.

-Y la prueba de lacrosse, quiero entrar en primera línea- dijo Scott con determinación.

-Vamos chicos dejad de quejaros y sigamos- dijo Stiles mirándonos con mala cara.

-¿Al menos sabes que parte del cuerpo estamos buscando?- pregunto Scott una vez llegamos arriba de la colina.

-No se me había pasado por la cabeza- dijo Stiles mientras le miramos con incredulidad.

-¿Y si el asesino sigue aquí?- pregunte yo un poco pálida ante el pensamiento.

-Eso tampoco se me pasó por la cabeza- contesto Stiles mientras yo me golpeaba la frente y Scott sacudía la cabeza ante la falta de sentido común de Stiles.

Fue entonces cuando vimos las luces de las linternas del equipo de expedición por lo que Stiles apago su linterna y echo a correr seguido por nosotros dos, mire a Scott preocupada por su asma cuando escuchamos a Stiles caer al suelo con un pastor alemán de la policía encima; Scott tiro de mi contra su pecho escondiéndonos tras un árbol para no ser pillados y así escuchar al padre de Stiles, el Sheriff Stilinkis.

-Espera espera, este pequeño delincuente me pertenece- dijo el padre de Stiles con enfado.

-Hola papa, ¿que tal?- dijo Stiles intentando sonar tranquilo.

-¿Te dedicas a escuchar mis llamadas telefónicas?- le pregunto su padre ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-No, solo las mas interesantes- dijo Stiles ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Donde están tus compañeros de fechorías? ¡Scott, Alex!- nos llamo el Sheriff Stilinkis, Scott me apretó mas contra él y podía sentir que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que iba.

-¿Scott y Alex? Están en casa, solo estoy yo, aquí en el bosque- dijo Stiles intentando cubrirnos, podía sentir mi rostro arder al estar tan cerca de Scott sin embargo su corazón "late a un ritmo constante, no esta nervioso por tenerme tan cerca" eso me hacia sentir triste a pesar de saber que Scott solo me veía como una amiga.

-Muy bien jovencito, voy a acompañarte hasta tu coche y cuando vuelva a casa vamos a tener una pequeña charla sobre algo llamado invasión de la privacidad- regaño el Sheriff Stilinkis a Stiles.

El Sheriff Stilinkis se llevo a Stiles siendo seguido poco después por el equipo de expedición, Scott y yo nos quedamos un poco mas tras el árbol hasta que me atreví a alzar el rostro hacia Scott.

-Deberíamos irnos- le dije sintiendo las mejillas calientes por la cercanía, Scott me miro sonrojándose al instante antes de dejar que me separase de él y empezamos a caminar en un silencio incomodo estando yo algo adelantada en el camino; solo habíamos caminado un poco antes de que un ciervo apareció de la nada haciéndonos caer a ambos al suelo.

No tuvimos tiempo siquiera de levantarnos pues a ese ciervo le siguió una docena de ellos o quizás mas, me cubrí el rostro muerta de miedo pensando que moriría aplastada pero el golpe que esperaba nunca llego; me incorpore quedando sentada en el suelo solo para ver frente a mi unos brillantes ojos rojos, retrocedí en el apto sabiendo que esa cosa no eran buenas noticias.

-He perdido mi inhalador- escuche decir a Scott tras de mí antes de escuchar su respiración acelerada al ver la criatura ante nosotros, retrocedí hasta chocar con Scott y tomar su mano con fuerza.

-Corre- le dije antes de salir disparada con la mano de Scott bien sujeta en la mía por que no pensaba dejarle atrás con esa cosa.

-¡Alex deberíamos separarnos!- dijo Scott con la respiración acelerada, voltee el rostro hacia él solo para ver que ese lobo seguía tras nosotros fue entonces cuando Scott soltó mi mano y echo a correr en la dirección opuesta a mi.

Seguí corriendo rezando para que dejara de perseguirnos, pidiendo que Scott estuviera a salvo "Dios te juro que si Scott sale ileso de todo esto le diré lo que siento por él" pensé cerrando los ojos con fuerza solo para acabar chocando con algo; espere la caída al suelo, quizás el golpe que acabaría con mi vida de esa criatura pero lo que sentí fue un agarre firme en mi brazo antes de chocar con un duro pecho.

-¡¿Que?!- dije sorprendida alzando el rostro para encontrarme con unos ojos del verdes como el bosque que no había visto en varios años- Derek Hale- dije siendo interrumpida por un grito seguido de un fuerte aullido.

-¡Scott!- grite soltándome de su firme agarre y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el sonido del grito, podía escucharle corriendo tras de mí pero eso no me freno ya que solo Scott estaba en mi cabeza.

-Para- dijo tomándome de la cintura y alzándome entre sus brazos en el momento justo que ese lobo paso a pocos centímetro de nosotros.

Ambos caímos al suelo por la sorpresa mientras el lobo siguió su camino fue entonces cuando lo olí "la sangre de Scott" pensé con pánico mientras intentaba zafarme del agarre de Derek.

-¡Suéltame, tengo que encontrar a Scott!- grite retorciéndome entre su brazos.

-Si no esta muerto ya no estará en el bosque- dijo Derek poniéndonos a ambos de pie para apto seguido lanzarme sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

-¡Que demonios haces, suéltame!- le grite pataleando y golpeando su amplia espalda, Derek no me hizo ni caso y siguió caminando como si ni siquiera notara los golpes.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices, te llevare a casa- dijo Derek molesto mientras caminaba conmigo acuestas.

* * *

Estaba cabreada, que digo cabreada estaba furiosa y por ello no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Derek que estaba conduciendo su hermoso Camaro negro e ignorándome por completo o al menos eso creía.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?- me pregunto mirándome de reojo pero yo solo entrecerré los ojos para que mi mirada fuera aun mas furiosa.

Derek suspiro con cansancio antes de que algo le llamase la atención, mire delante de mi solo para encontrar a Scott tambaleándose hacia su casa con una mano en el constado.

-Scott, ¡o dios mío! ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido?- grite y pregunte saliendo disparada del coche hacia Scott que me miro aliviado.

-Alex, menos mal que no te ha pasado nada- dijo Scott que se apoyo en mí cuando pase uno de mis brazos por su cintura mientras el otro lo pasó él por encima de mis hombros.

-Estoy bien pero tu tienes un aspecto horrible- le dije llevándole a su casa y olvidándome por completo de Derek, Scott era mi única preocupación.

Entramos en su casa completamente vacía ya que su madre estaba trabajando aun en el hospital, subimos con cuidado las escaleras ya que sabia que Scott estaba herido cuando llegamos a su habitación Scott se separo de mí y se sentó en su cama.

-Déjame echar un vistazo- le dije agachándome en el suelo para verle mejor, Scott se alzo la camiseta y de no ser por el horrible mordisco en su costado me habría ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-Tiene mal aspecto ¿verdad?- me pregunto Scott al verme pálida como un fantasma, sabia lo que esa mordedura significaba y no me gustaba en absoluto.

-No, solo necesitas que te la desinfecte y la vende- le dije con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora y al ver que Scott me sonreía de vuelta supe que tuvo el resultado que quería.

Le cure la herida lo mejor que puede para luego vendarle y hacer que Scott se fuera a dormir de una vez, una vez en casa podría pensar que demonios iba a hacer por que sin duda Scott seria un hombre lobo la próxima luna llena y yo no sabría como ayudarle.

* * *

Bip Bip Bip sonaba la alarma de mi despertador despertándome bruscamente, no había dormido muy bien después de lo sucedido la pasada noche y la verdad me sentía fatal; con lentitud salí de mi cómoda y calentita cama hacia el baño para un buena ducha, 15 minutos después salí del baño con una toalla envuelta a mi alrededor dirigiéndome a mi vestidor para escoger que ponerme para el primer día de clases.

-Haber, haber- murmure mirando entre mi ropa, escogí unos vaqueros oscuros de tubo, una camiseta blanca con la frase "Kiss me" en plateado, una chaqueta de cuero roja y mis botas negras de tacón.

Me vestí rápidamente y arregle mi cabello color chocolate en una cola alta dejando sueltos algunos mechones junto a mi flequillo para enmarcar mi rostro, me puse algo de maquillaje natural junto con brillo de labios rojo suave y tome mi mochila para ir abajo a desayunar algo; 10 minutos y un buen desayuno después me estaba dirigiendo al instituto en mi precioso lamborguini rojo escarlata.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- salude a Scott y Stiles que ya se dirigían hacia mi.

-Alex, creo que nunca me acostumbraré a ver tu coche- dijo Stiles que prácticamente babeaba sobre mi bebe.

-¡Hey, no babees mi coche!- le dije dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-Hay- dijo Stiles sonriendo mientras Scott nos miraba y sonreía divertido.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia dentro del Instituto mientras Scott ponía a Stiles al día con lo ocurrido en el bosque, yo no les preste mucha atención por que volvía a sentirme mal "que me pasa, me siento tan débil" pensé algo mareada aunque no tuve mas tiempo de pensar en nada ya que Scott y Stiles me arrastraron a nuestra primera clase.

El profesor nos hizo saber en cuanto llego que debíamos olvidarnos del cuerpo encontrado en el bosque por la policía y centrarnos en la clase cuando el sub director apareció en la puerta junto a una chica.

-Clase me gustaría presentarles a la señorita Allison Argent, se acaba de mudar y espero sean amables con ella- dicho esto el sub director se fue y Allison se sentó tras Scott, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de cómo Scott la estaba mirando "esa mirada en sus ojos" pensé sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Las clases trascurrieron de forma rápida hasta que llego la hora de la practica de lacrosse, nos encontrábamos en los casilleros y cada vez se me hacia mas difícil estar cerca de Scott al ser tan obvio su flechazo con la nueva.

-¿Puede alguien decirme por que la nueva no lleva aquí mas de cinco minutos y ya esta en la pandilla de Lydia?- pregunto Shasa cuando llego a mi lado.

-La gente guapa se junto con gente guapa- fue la respuesta lógica de Stiles consiguiendo que Shasa y yo lo mirásemos con una de nuestras cejas alzada.

-¿En serio Stiles?- le dije yo con sarcasmo antes de recoger mis cosas e irme hacia las gradas hasta que los chicos terminaran la practica y pudiéramos irnos.

Ver la practica de lacrosse nunca fue tan doloroso como hoy, Scott estaba en la portería haciéndolo increíble sobre todo con sus nuevas habilidades de las que aun no era consciente "definitivamente es un hombre lobo" pensé desviando mi mirada de Scott al ver como por tercera vez miraba en dirección a Allison; mire al otro lada del campo de lacrosse intentando retener las lagrimas y encontrándome con la intensa mirada de Derek que observaba a Scott aunque ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

-¡Si, wooo!- grito Stiles haciéndome voltear para ver que el entrenamiento había terminado al fin, con Scott deteniendo el tiro de Jackson el capitán del equipo.

-¡¿Habéis visto eso?!- pregunto entusiasmado Scott cuando llego junto a Stiles y yo.

-Eso ha sido increíble, amigo- dijo Stiles completamente alucinado.

-Hey Alex ¿estas bien? Estas muy pálida- dijo Scott acercándose a mí y tocando con los nudillos mis mejillas, al instante un ligero rubor se instalo en mis mejillas junto con mi acelerado ritmo cardiaco.

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansada- dije desviando la mirada y sin darme cuenta de que Scott me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que llegamos al bosque buscando el lugar donde Scott perdió su inhalador, los chicos hablaban sobre lo ocurrido en la practica a mis espaldas mientras yo caminaba al frente; volvía a sentirme mareada y débil "esto no puede ser bueno" pensé deteniéndome un momento.

-Estoy seguro de que fue aquí- escuche decir a Scott mientras se agachaba a buscar entre las hojas secas.

Empecé a caminar de nuevo sintiendo como todo me daba vueltas, mi visión era borrosas hasta que sentí como mis piernas cedían y caía hacia delante; sentí como un par de fuertes brazos me atrapaban antes de caer y las voces de Scott y Stiles llamándome junto a otra mas profunda.

-Al…- no conseguía oír bien sus voces, ni siquiera era capaz de ver quien me tenia sujeta en su brazos hasta que el mareo empezó a ceder un poco.

-Alex ¿puedes oírme?- escuche que me decía la voz mas profunda, enfoque el rostro ante mí hasta que fui capaz de reconocerlo.

-Derek- dije en un susurro sintiéndome agotada, necesitaba volver a casa y descansar.

-Voy a llevarla a casa, vosotros dos salid de mi propiedad- le oí decir a Derek mientras dejaba descansar mi cabeza contra su torso ya que me tenia cogida al estilo nupcial.

-¿Por que deberíamos confiar en ti? ni siquiera sabemos quien eres- escuche decir a Scott con voz preocupada.

-Esta bien Scott, conozco a Derek- dije mientras trataba de regular mi respiración ante el mareo que volvía- al menos lo suficiente para saber que no va a matarme o algo por el estilo- dije intentado bromear y quitarles la preocupación a Stiles y él.

Desde luego a Derek no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que pudieran pensar, se puso a caminar a paso ligero dejando atrás a mis amigos protestando mientras teniendo su vista sobre mí; parecía preocupado mientras me observaba con bastante intensidad.

-Estas muy pálida y fría- dijo Derek mientras me miraba consiguiendo que recordase algo que no debería haber olvidado.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en Italia, en la academia que había sido especialmente construida para educar a los vampiros sangre pura como yo, la lección de hoy trataba sobre el cambio; nuestro despertar como vampiros adultos y la señora Nolan nos estaba pidiendo toda nuestra atención._

_-Escuchad bien Alumnos, el cambio puede venir de dos formas- empezó a explicar la profesora Nolan._

_-El cambio normal suele será a una edad entre los 22 a los 36 años, ya que para ese momento vuestros cuerpos están plenamente desarrollados- dijo la profesora Nolan mirándonos a todos._

_-Pero en casos especiales a había algunos de nosotros que han pasado por el cambia antes de lo previsto, prestad atención a los efectos que se producen en el cuerpo cuando se esta preparando para el cambio- dijo la profesora Nolan seriamente._

_-Primero sentires mareos y debilidad seguido por el enfriamiento del cuerpo, segundo la sed de sangre ya que vuestros cuerpo os pedirá que os alimentéis de sangre fresca y como ultimo empezareis a morir si no os alimentáis en un mínimo de seis días- dicho esto la profesora Nolan empezó a explicar el resto del proceso._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Oh dios mío!- dije espantada empezando a patalear contra Derek para soltarme de su agarre, tenia que volver a casa enseguida y llamar a mis padres.

-Alex, Alex cálmate, ¡para!- dijo Derek tratado de sujetarme para que no escapase pero ya había logrado liberarme y salir corriendo a pesar de que gritara mi nombre tras de mí.

Al llegar a casa intente localizar a mi padres pero por mucho que les llame ninguno cogía su teléfono, ni siquiera los móviles "maldita sea, ¡que hago!" pensé con angustia sintiendo las lagrimas sobre mis mejillas; lo único que se me ocurría era mantenerme encerrada en casa hasta que no me quedara mas remedio que salir a buscar a algún humano del que alimentarme y pasar por el cambio, tenia 5 días para hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Cinco días, había pasado cinco días encerrada en casa contando con hoy y sin tener noticias de mis padres; no me iba a quedar mas remedio que alimentarme de algún humano para pasar el cambio a menos que quisiera morir lo cual no estaba en mis planes.

-Ummm ¿Por qué yo?- gemí desde dentro de mi cama donde me encontraba acurrucada.

Scott y Stiles habían estado llamándome sin parar, incluso se pasaron por mi casa un par de veces para ver si me encontraba bien pero no tuve mas remedio que mantenerme apartada si no quería hacerles daño; para mi sorpresa incluso Derek se había pasado un par de veces por casa aunque nunca llego a llamar a la puerta, hoy era viernes y si no me equivocaba había una fiesta en casa de Lydia como todos los años el lugar perfecto para encontrar a un donante.

Con aire decidido salí de la cama directa a la ducha, tenia que encontrar un humano del que alimentarme o moriría esta misma noche; tras una buena ducha de agua caliente regrese a mi habitación encontrando mi teléfono sonando, lo cogí sentándome en la cama vestida solo con mi albornoz de ducha.

-¿Diga?- pregunte escuchando un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la línea.

-Hasta que por fin coges el teléfono- escuche la voz sarcástica de uno de mis abandonados amigos.

-¿Stiles?- pregunte aun sabiendo que era él mientras sentía una sonrisa instalarse en mi labios, los había echado de menos.

-Si, Stiles al que has abandonado toda la semana junto a Scott- dijo Stiles sarcásticamente, suspire ante su reacción dramática aunque tenía derecho para hacerlo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunte empezando a secarme el pelo y buscando que ponerme.

-Alex es Scott, yo se que va a sonarte loco pero tienes que creerme- dijo Stiles de manera precipitada, se notaba que había tomado demasiado retbull.

-Cálmate Stiles y dime que ocurre- le dije sacando de mi armario un vestido rojo de gasa sin tirantes junto a una chaqueta de cuero negra y botas a juego planas.

-¡Scott es un hombre lobo, Alex, un hombre lobo!- grito Stiles al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hoy es luna llena- dije mientras sacaba ligeramente la cortina revelando la gran luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo nocturno.

-Exacto y Scott no me a creído una palabra cuando se lo he dicho, ¡me has creído!- dijo Stiles sorprendiéndose al final de la frase.

-Si te creo Stiles, a si que ven a recogerme en media hora y veremos que hacer con Scott- le dije colgándole para poder vestirme, iba a ser una larga noche.

Una vez vestida me maquille ligeramente con sombra de ojos rojo suave, lápiz de ojos y mascara de pestañas anti agua negro y brillo de labios; al oír la bocina del coche de Stiles tome mi móvil, cartera y los guarde en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero la cual me puse mientras baja rápidamente las escaleras.

- Stiles- salude subiendo a su coche tras cerrar bien la puerta de casa, este se me quedo mirando embobado por un momento.

-Estas súper pálida- dijo Stiles tras salir de su asombro, la verdad no me extrañaba ya que debía parecer un fantasma.

Stiles condujo rápidamente hasta la casa de Lydia donde se celebraba la fiesta y una vez allí no separamos, busque a Scott entre la multitud ya que Stiles no me había dicho nada sobre con quien vino Scott; cuando al fin lo encontré sentí que me desmallaría allí mismo por el fuerte dolor en el pecho que sentí, Scott estaba bailando con Allison mientras se sonrían con miradas de enamorados era tan doloroso verlos.

-No debería haber venido- dije en un susurro para mi misma mientras sentía arde la garganta pero esta vez no tenia nada que ver con Scott.

-Alex ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Stiles que se había acercado a mí al ver que me sujetaba de la pared para no perder el equilibrio, dejando que mi cabello suelto y con ligeras ondas tapara mi rostro.

-Yo…-dije jadeando sintiendo crecer los colmillos en mi boca y mis ojos cambiar a un brillante tono escarlata.

-¿Alex?-pregunto preocupada de nuevo Stiles esta vez más cerca de mí.

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí Stiles- le dije sintiendo como rodeaba mi cintura con unos de sus brazos y empezaba a arrastrarme hacia fuera.

-¡Scott!- escuchamos el grito de Allison llamando a Scott pero en este momento si Stiles no me ayudaba me iba a morir allí mismo.

-Mierda, que hacemos… Scott- dijo Stiles entrando en pánico tras ayudarme a llegar hacia su jeep.

- Stiles- le dije levantando ligeramente mi rostro dejándole ver mis ojos rojos y las puntas de mis colmillos que se veían de mis labios entre abiertos.

-Alex… tú…-dijo Stiles balbuceando sin saber realmente que decir.

-En este momento necesito tu ayuda mas que Scott, sácame de aquí por favor- le dije sintiéndome cada vez mas débil, Stiles asintió serio mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el asiento del pasajero.

-¿Adonde vamos?- dijo mirándome con precaución mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Mi casa- dije en un suspiro cansado perdiendo el conocimiento y sintiendo el dolor de mi corazón roto junto al de mi sed de sangre.

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero cuando desperté tenia a Stiles mirándome en completo pánico y blanco como un fantasma.

-Alex por fin, creí que estabas muerta y no sabia que hacer- dijo moviéndose alrededor de lo que vi era mi porche.

-Me estoy muriendo Stiles- le dije en apenas un susurro que él pareció oír.

-¡¿Que?!- grito Stiles volviendo a mi lado corriendo y mirándome asustado.

-Tenia que alimentarme de sangre fresca pero no puedo, no e sido capaz- dije sintiéndome completamente débil.

-Alex dime que hacer ¿que puedo hacer para salvarte?- dijo Stiles mirándome angustiado.

-¿No tienes miedo?- le pregunte al ver que no me miraba de forma diferente a pesar de haberme visto con mi autentico aspecto.

-Claro que no, somos amigos y hemos crecido juntos además de que tengo un millón de preguntas para ti cuando te pongas bien así que dime ¿que debo hacer?- sonreí a Stiles agradecida antes de tomarle suavemente por detrás de cuello como si fuera a besarle antes de cambiar la trayectoria hacia el pulso en su cuello.

-Solo sentirás un ligero pinchazo, no te dolerá nada Stiles- dije dejando que mi respiración le pusiese la carne de gallina.

-¿Solo un ligero pinchazo? si vas a clavarme los colmiAH!- grito Stiles al final de la frase al sentí mis colmillo clavados en su cuello, empecé a beber de él lentamente saboreando su sangre caliente en mi boca.

-Mmm- murmure sintiendo como el calor regresaba a mi cuerpo, como mi corazón se aceleraba poco a poco por el éxtasis y erotismo que el apto en si traía consigo.

-Ahhh- oí a Stiles gemir mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo e inconscientemente sujetaba mi cabeza contra su cuello, tras unos minutos me separe de él cerrando las marcas de mis colmillos pasando la lengua por ellos.

-¿Estas bien Stiles?- le pregunte a mi amigo ligeramente pálido, sonrojado y aturdido.

-Si, no pensé que fuera tan…- Stiles se callo rápidamente tosiendo un poco mientras me miraba fascinado- pareces un ángel oscuro- dijo Observándome haciéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias Stiles, me has salvado la vida- le dije agradecida y algo avergonzada ante su cumplido, me levante del suelo y le tendí la mano.

-No a sido nada, somos amigos después de todo- dijo Stiles sonriendo mientras toma mi mano.

-Sera mejor que busques a Scott y te asegures de que este bien, yo tengo que descansar para completar el cambio- le dije a Stiles dirigiéndome ya dentro de casa.

-Alex…-dijo Stiles depuesto a interrogarme pero le pare en seco negando con la cabeza.

-Contestare preguntas mañana, ve por Scott- dicho esto Stiles se fue a verificar que Scott estuviese bien y yo me fui a dormir, sin duda me esperaba un movido fin de semana.

**Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/A: **Hola a todos aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de esta historia que espero estéis disfrutando, ya sabéis si no os gusta el oc no leáis y a los demás dejad un bonito comentario o sugerencias que tengas para la historia, gracias.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, salvo mi oc y futuros personajes relacionados con ella; perdonad posibles faltas de ortografía.

**Capitulo 2: El partido, lagrimas derramadas, no llores por él**

Mi fin de semana empezó mas temprano de lo que me imaginaba, Stiles y Scott se presentaron en mi casa llamando con insistencia al timbre despertándome de mi profundo sueño.

-¡Alex, Alex somos nosotros!- dijo Stiles tocando a mi puerta mientras yo bajaba las escaleras medio dormida, llevando solo unos pantalones azul marino y una camiseta fina de manga larga blanca con el dibujo de un gato de color arena sentado como pijama.

-¡¿Pero vosotros sabéis la hora que es?!- les conteste abriendo la puerta encontrando a los dos chicos ansiosos.

-¡Dios! ¿Pero que te a pasado?- me pregunto Stiles entrando en mi casa junto a Scott y mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-El cambio Stiles, el cambio- le conteste cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia la cocina, me moría de hambre así que me puse a preparar el desayuno para los tres.

Encendí la cocina eléctrica y puse una salten en el fuego para preparar tortitas, los chicos se sentaron en la barra de la cocina observándome con curiosidad mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Solo soltadlo de una vez- dije volviéndome hacia ellos con una jarra de zumo y tres vasos.

-¡Eres un vampiro!- dijo Scott mirándome como si no pudiese creérselo.

-Un pura sangre para ser más precisos- le corregí mirando de Scott a Stiles que prácticamente saltaba de su asiento de la emoción.

-Ayer también dijiste eso pero ¿que significa?- me pregunto Stiles con pura curiosidad en su mirada.

-¿Has esto buscado información por Google?- le pregunte consiguiendo un sentimiento de cabeza de Stiles.

-No encontré nada- dijo mientras yo saque las tortitas y las repartí en tres platos, saque el sirope y la miel de los armarios y me senté sirviéndome un poco de zumo.

-¿Vas a contarnos, Alex?- pregunto Scott sirviéndose sirope en sus tortitas al igual que Stile mientras yo me serví miel.

-Hay diferentes razas de seres sobre naturales- empecé a explicar teniendo a los dos chicos muy atentos.

-Como cuales, ya sabemos de hombres lobo y ahora de vampiros gracias a ti- dijo Stiles al cual sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-En realidad no tenéis ni idea chicos- les conteste provocando que se tensasen en sus asientos.

-Scott a ti te a mordido un hombre lobo de la raza original, un alfa para ser mas precisos pero existen otras dos razas de hombres lobos- dije observando como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras yo sonreía con suficiencia, las clases en Italia con la Profesora Nolan y el resto mi habían enseñado bien.

-Con los vampiros ocurre los mismo, mi raza en particular es inofensiva en otras palabras no dañamos a los humanos y no se nos conoce; somos fantasmas- dije seria, necesita que entendiesen que guardar mi secreto era primordial para mi supervivencia.

-¿Quieres decir que nadie conoce a los vampiros de tu raza?- dijo Stiles tan astuto como siempre.

-Y así debe de continuar, ni cazadores ni otras criaturas sobrenaturales deben saber de nuestras existencia- les dijes antes de empezar a comer mi desayuno dejando el tema por el momento.

El resto de día me quede en pijama mientras los chicos me acribillaron con preguntas de todo tipo además de hablarme sobre Derek, no conseguí que se fueran a casa hasta después de la cena y me quede con muchas dudas en mi cabeza ¿Por qué Derek había mentido a Scott diciéndole que él había sido quien le mordió? supongo que acabaría enterándome tarde o temprano; el domingo fue mucho mas tranquilo, me puse al días con mis tareas del Instituto y tuve tiempo de ver los cambios que mi cuerpo había sufrido.

Mi cabello estaba mas largo llegando a mi cintura con las ligeras ondas mas definidas, mi piel de un tono ligeramente dorado ahora era del color de la porcelana, mis ojos se veían mas grandes y brillantes con una mirada mas intensa lo que me hacia ver como una depredadora; mi cuerpo también había sufrido algunos cambios, se había llenado en los lugares adecuado pero sin exagerar mi figura y era algo mas alta "no esta mas" pensé sonriendo a mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero en mi habitación.

-Las cosas van a ponerse feas de ahora en adelante- dije para mi misma antes de irme a preparar mi mochila para mañana, las clases no se iban a parar solo por los cambios ocurridos en la semana.

* * *

El lunes llego mas pronto de lo deseado, me desperté con el sonido estridente de mi despertador y me fui directa a la ducha para tomar un relajante baño; una vez termine salí con mi albornoz de ducha y una toalla en el pelo, seque mi pelo con el secador dejándolo caer en suaves ondas alrededor de mi rostro junto con mi flequillo y en cascada hasta mi cintura.

Me seque el resto del cuerpo y me puse loción perfumada antes de dirigirme a mi vestidor en busca de que ponerme, elegí un par de vaqueros azul oscuro con algunos desgarros junto a una camiseta de tirantas azul marino y una blusa de mangas hasta el codo a cuadro de tres tipos de azules; me puse mis zapatillas azul marino y me maquille con tonos azules, brillo de labios rosa suave y delineador negro.

Tome mi reloj azul marino junto a unos pendientes de perlas azules y mi pulsera de la suerte llena de abalorios, cogí mi mochila para bajar a desayunar antes de irme a clase; el desayuno consistió en algo sencillo, tostadas con mantequilla y un baso de leche con cacao el cual termine rápidamente para coger mis llaves e irme.

Scott y Stiles me estaba esperando cuando llegue al Instituto para ir juntos ya que nuestros horarios de clase eran similares, las clases pasaron en un borrón para mí hasta que llego la practica de lacrosse donde hoy se practica los lanzamiento; Scott había desaparecido para ir hablar con Allison por lo que me encontraba con Stiles fuera de los vestuarios esperándole, al llegar Scott se vea pálido como un fantasma y entro en los vestuarios como si no nos hubiera visto.

-Esto no es bueno- le dije a Stiles antes de que él entrara a los vestuarios a averiguar que pasaba, desde fuera pude escuchar su conversación.

-¿Has pedido perdón a Allison?- oí que Stiles le preguntaba a Scott en tono curioso.

-Si- le contesto Scott con voz monótona como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿Y? ¿Va a darte otra oportunidad?- le siguió preguntando Stiles, mientras les escuchaba sentí ganas de salir de allí ya que no quería escuchar la respuesta "dios, estoy enamorada de Scott y esto es doloroso" pensé escuchando una respuesta afirmativa de Scott.

-¡Genial, bien todo en orden!- dijo Stiles animadamente mientras yo suspire recargándome en la pared y aguantando las lagrimas, estaba claro que Scott ya había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños y por desgracia no era yo.

-No- escuche decir a Scott haciendo que enderezase mi posición para escuchar que quería decir.

-¿No?- dijo Stiles confundido con su respuesta al igual que yo "¿que esta pasando?" me pregunte mas pendiente de la conversación entre los chicos.

-Te acuerdas de los cazadores de los que os hable a Alex y a ti, su padre es uno- dijo Scott haciendo que me tensase "¡que demonios!" pensé un poco alterada con la nueva información.

-¿Su padre?- dijo Stiles sin entender aun la situación mientras yo empezaba a morderme el labio inferior con pánico.

-Me disparo- dijo Scott que parecía estar entrando en shock.

-¿El padre de Allison?- pregunto Stiles empezando a entender lo que pasaba, yo empecé a caminar inquieta arriba y abajo por el pasillo esperando a que saliesen de una vez.

-Con una ballesta- dijo Scott rematando el asusto y dejando descolocado a Stiles que empezó a balbucear un poco.

-El padre de Allison…- estaba diciendo Stiles cuando Scott le interrumpió.

-¡Si, su padre!- grito Scott haciéndome saltar y dejando a Stiles sin palabras por un momento.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío!- dijo Scott empezando a entrar en pánico mientras Stiles intentaba que se tranquilizara.

-Vamos Scott encontraremos una solución ahora solo tienes que ponerte esto y pensar solo en lacrosse- dijo Stiles empezando a salir por fin de los vestuarios.

-Alex, ¿tu…?- dijo Stiles al encontrarme fuera esperándolos.

-Lo he oído todo- dije mirando seria a los dos antes de sonreír y echarme a reír sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¡Esto no es para reírse Alex!- dijo Scott volviendo a entrar en pánico mientras Stiles me miraba confuso por mi reacción.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que tienes una suerte pésima- dije entre risas- primero te muerde el alfa, luego casi te transformas delante de Allison en vuestra primera cita y ahora esto- dije intentando dejar de reír mientras Scott gemía dándome la razón y Stiles se unía a mis risas.

-Vayamos al campo antes de que el entrenador nos mate- dijo Stiles arrastrándonos a los dos al campo de lacrosse.

* * *

Me senté en las gradas donde podría ver a los chicos en las prácticas sin problemas, el entrenador puso a Jackson de defensa y el resto de chicos debían pasarle y marcar; Scott iba a ser el primero y tenia un muy mal presentimiento sobre ello.

-Scott relájate, deja de pensar en lo de Allison- dije en un susurro que sabia oiría.

El entrenador toco el silbato y Scott corrió hacia la portería pero Jackson le intercepto con un fuerte placaje que lo tiro al suelo de espalda, "eso a debido doler" pensé con una mueca observando a Scott tirado en el suelo; el entrenador se acerco a él provocándole consiguiendo que Scott empezase a cambiar, desde donde estaba sentada podía ver sus ojos cambiar a dorado mientras empezaba a correr hacia Jackson.

-¡Scott!- grite pero era demasiado tarde, Jackson estaba en el suelo posiblemente con el hombre dislocado y Scott estaba cambiando.

Vi como Stiles comenzó a llevárselo a los vestuarios por lo que salte por encima de la baranda de las gradas, caí en el suelo agachada con mi cabello ocultado mi rostro; levante mi rostro lanzando mi cabello hacia atrás encontrándome con Derek observándome de brazos cruzados, no perdí el tiempo con él y corrí a los vestuarios a ayudar a Stiles con Scott.

Al llegar a los vestuarios, Stiles estaba mirando hacia arriba de las taquillas donde estaba Scott en forma de lobo acechándole; tenia que sacar a Stiles de los vestuarios para poder ayudar a Scott y tenia que hacerlo pronto antes de que matase o hiriese a alguien.

-Stiles, sal de aquí deja que yo me ocupe- le dije entrando en los vestuarios y consiguiendo la atención de Scott.

-Estas loca, no pienso dejarte sola con él- dijo Stiles intentando hacerse el héroe.

-Pues entonces busca algo con que pararlo- le dije mientras no apartaba mi mirada de la de Scott que parecía mirarme con curiosidad, Stiles fue acercándose despacio a donde se encontraba el extintor de incendios mientras yo trataba de distraer a Scott.

-Scott, ¿me reconoces? Soy Alex- dije mirando su rostro de lobo mientras el bajo de su lugar acechándome, intentando arrinconarme.

-Alex, ten cuidado- dijo Stiles que estaba apunto de llegar al extintor.

-Scott, no voy a hacerte daño- dije alzando la mano hacia él, Scott inclino su cabeza hacia un lado observándome antes de intentar acercarse a mi con su mano en garras tratando de tocarme.

-¡Aparta Alex!- grito Stiles rociando a Scott con el extintor consiguiendo que este volviese a sus estado normal.

-Stiles, Alex… ¿que a pasado?- nos pregunto Scott a los dos mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Tío, has tratado de matarnos- dijo Stiles un poco histérico y asustado.

-Creo que tenemos que calmarnos un poco, Scott no vas a poder jugar a lacrosse si no lo controlas- le dije sentándome a su lado en el banquillo.

-Lo se, es que el lacrosse es un juego muy violento- dijo Scott desesperado.

-Es la ira verdad, el cambio se produce con la ira- dijo Stiles mirándome por lo que asentí.

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de que lo controles Scott o la próxima vez que salgas al campo será una masacre- dije seria dejando a ambos chicos en completo silencio antes de salir del vestuario.

Camine por el pasillo hacia el campo pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar a Scott cuando sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Derek?- pregunte sorprendida viendo al susodicho delante de mí.

-Scott no puede jugar el partido del sábado- dijo con el rostro inexpresivo mirándome intensamente con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Y por que me lo dices a mí?- le pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa, él me devolvió la sonrisa de manera sarcástica antes de acorralarme con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza e inclinar su rostro hacia el mío lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración.

-Por que te preocupas por Scott, si juega el sábado y cambia exponiéndonos; le matare- dicho esto Derek dio media vuelta y se marcho dejándome allí petrificada sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Me encontraba frente a mi ordenador con una video llamada de Stile y Scott vestida con un chándal azul marino y un sujetador deportivo rojo, Stiles nos estaba poniendo al día sobre el estado de Jackson.

-Malas noticias, Jackson tiene luxación de hombro- dijo Stiles con mala cara.

-Estamos jodidos, no vas a poder dejar de jugar el sábado- dije mirando preocupada la cara de Scott en mi pantalla.

-Eso es cierto, no se sabe si Jackson jugara el sábado así que todos cuentan contigo- dijo Stiles a Scott mientras yo suspiraba frustrada recordando las palabras de Derek.

Fue entonces cuando le vi tras Scott al igual que lo estaría haciendo Stiles, no seria lo suficientemente rápida para llegar a Scott por lo que tuve que ver impotente como Derek le amenazaba antes de irse.

-Scott, ¿estas bien?- le pregunte nada mas irse Derek, una vez Scott nos aseguro a Stiles y a mi que estaba bien cortamos al video llamada.

Apague el ordenador y baje al primer piso a la sala de entrenamiento, practique un poco de lucha con el saco de boxeo antes de ponerme a correr en la cinta; a las 10 termine mi entrenamiento por hoy por lo que me fui a la cocina a por algo de cenar, comí un sándwich con un baso de coca cola antes de subir las escalera para poder ducharme.

Al salir de la ducha en mi albornoz rojo, el teléfono de casa empezó a sonar por lo que cogí el que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana.

-Casa de los Di Cuore- dije al coger el teléfono mientras empezaba a secarme el cabello con la toalla que había tenido puesta en mi cabeza.

-Oh cariño, acabamos de oír tus mensajes y no sabes cuanto lo siento- empezó a decir mi madre de manera frenética por el teléfono.

-¿Mama? Cálmate no te entiendo nada- dije dándome la vuelta-¡AH!- grite al encontrarme a Derek sentado en el asiento de mi ventana.

-Cariño ¿Qué ocurre estas bien?- me pregunto mi madre entrando en pánico mientras yo mira a Derek sin saber por que demonios estaba en mi casa.

-Si mama, solo tengo visita inesperada- le conteste sin quitarle a Derek la vista de encima.

-¿Son Scott y Stiles cariño?- pregunto mi madre algo aliviado ya que sabia que esos dos tendía a asustarme cada vez que entraban por mi ventana.

-¿Te quedaras tranquila si te digo que si?- le pregunte yo a cambio sin quererle mentir.

-No son ellos ¿verdad? ¿Quién es?- pregunto mi madre ahora seria y preocupada mientras Derek se levantaba de donde se encontraba.

-Es Derek Hale- le conteste viendo como Derek se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿El hijo de Talia? Pregunto mi madre consiguiendo despertar la curiosidad de Derek que parecía estar escuchando toda la conversación.

-Mama te llamare mas tarde ¿vale?- le dije colgando sin esperar su respuesta.

-¿Tu madre conocía a la mía?- pregunto Derek acercándose a mí.

-Lo hacia, aunque no creo que hallas venido aquí para hablar de eso- le conteste yo apartándome de él con precaución.

-Te ves diferente a como te veías la primera vez que te vi aunque mejor que la ultima vez- dijo volviéndose a acercar.

-¿Porque has amenazado a Scott?- le pregunte yo ignorado lo que dijo solo consiguiendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Sabes por que- me contesto sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

-No dejare que le hagas daño- le dije frunciendo mi propio ceño y consiguiendo que Derek me gruñera.

-Scott no debe jugar el sábado y lo sabes- dijo Derek acercándose a mí.

-Si intentas hacerle daño a Scott primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí- le dije fulminándole con la mirada aunque no parecía nada intimidado.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- dijo Derek furioso terminando de cortar la distancia entre nosotros.

-Si amenazas a Scott me amenazas a mí y no dudare en hacerte pedazos- le dije con voz furiosa mientras seguía fulminándole con la mirada.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- me dijo Derek mientras me estampaba contra la pared cerca de la puerta del baño, antes de que Derek se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando utilice su fuerza contra él derribándolo al suelo y poniendo mi pie descalzo sobre su pecho exponiendo una de mis piernas hasta el muslo.

-No me subestimes Derek, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dije antes de darme la vuelta ante su mirada impactada.

-Tú estas enamorada de él, no ves las cosas desde mi punto de vista- dijo Derek de pie a mis espaldas.

-Puede que este enamorada de Scott pero si soy capaz de ver tu punto de vista Derek, no estoy de cuerdo con el por que se que Scott puede jugar sin cambiar; yo confió en él esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo- le dije antes de señalar mi ventana abierta para que se fuera.

-Te equivocas- dijo Derek antes de darse media vuelta e irse dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes de tiempo ya que llevaba todo la noche con el sueño inquieto, "maldito Derek y sus amenazas" pensé malhumorada dirigiéndome a la ducha; al salir me seque el pelo con el secador y me lo recogí en una cola alta dejando mi flequillo junto con algunos mechones de cabello adornando mi rostro, me fui a mi vestidor buscando que ponerme hasta que me decidí por unos vaqueros oscuros de tubo, una camiseta blanca de manga corta de Mini mouse junto a una chaqueta azul con las mangas hasta los codos.

Me puse unas zapatillas rojas, mi reloj rojo de pulsera y me maquille en tono naturales con brillo de labios rojo suave; tome mochila y baje a desayunar algo ligero antes de marcharme hacia el instituto donde me encontré con Scott y Stiles hablando sobre lo sucedido con Derek anoche.

-Vas a tener que dejar de jugar el sábado- dijo Stiles mientras caminábamos a nuestra primera clase.

-Pero soy titular- dijo Scott con algo de pánico, entramos en la clase y nos sentamos juntos.

-Habla con el entrenador Scott, Derek era muy serio con su amenaza- dije preocupada aunque estaba dispuesta a luchar contra Derek si se atrevía a poner sus garras sobre Scott.

Scott gimió con frustración pero decidió ir a hablar con el entrenador después de clase, Stiles y yo le deseamos suerte cuando fue a hablar con el entrenador en el cambio de clase mientras nosotros nos fuimos a la siguiente clase del día; tras terminar la clase Stiles y yo nos dirigíamos en busca de Scott cuando vimos a su padre hablando con el director.

-Quédate aquí Alex, voy a buscar a Scott- dijo Stiles mientras nos escondíamos en una esquina para que no nos viera su padre o el director.

-Vale- dije aunque estaba prestando mas atención a lo que estaban hablando los dos adultos, Stiles volvió cinco minutos después arrastrando a Scott con él.

-Que… ¿que quieres?- le pregunto Scott al ser jalado tan bruscamente por Stiles.

-¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?- pregunto Stiles dirigiéndose a Scott.

-Han impuesto un toque de queda para los menores por el asesinato- le conteste yo antes de que Scott pudiera decir nada consiguiendo que los dos chicos me mirasen.

-Increíble, mi padre buscando a un animal rabioso cuando el verdadero asesino se pasea por hay a sus anchas- dijo Stiles frustrado.

-No es como si pudiéramos contarles sobre Derek- dijo Scott igualmente frustrado.

-¿Que os hace pensar que fue Derek?- pregunte yo haciendo que los dos chicos me mirasen como un bicho raro- vale, no he dicho nada- les dije antes de voltearme y dirigirme a mi taquilla a dejar los libros que no necesitaba y coger los que si.

-Podemos encontrar la otra mitad del cuerpo- estaba diciendo Stiles cuando llegaron junto a mi taquilla.

-¡¿Vais a hacer que?!- pregunte espantada cerrando de golpe mi taquilla y mirando a los dos chicos con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Alex ¿tenemos que hacer algo con Derek?- dijo Stiles intentando que me calmara.

-¡Estas loco!- le dijimos Scott y yo al mismo tiempo, me separe de los chicos y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase dejándoles atrás.

El resto de mis clases pasaron rápidamente por lo que antes de darme cuenta ya terminaron, "hora de ir a casa y de llamar a mama" pensé recordando que anoche no volví a llamarla; me dirigí al aparcamiento a por mi coche y regrese directamente a casa donde llame a mi madre.

-Dios, Alex ¿Cuándo pensabas llamarme hija? Estaba preocupada y tu padre esta frenético- dijo mi madre nada más coger el teléfono.

-Lo siento mama, mi visita no fue muy cortes y me dejo algo alterada- le respondí un poco evasiva sin querer contarle demasiado.

-¿Qué esta pasando Alex? ¿Como ha ido el cambio? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi madre de manera seguida, podía escuchar a mi padre pidiendo el teléfono para hablar conmigo pero mi madre parecía poco dispuesta hasta que contestase sus preguntas.

-Uh, el cambio ha ido bien y esto perfecta- le conteste con un suspiro evitando la pregunta clave pero ahora era mi padre quien estaba al teléfono.

-¡Alexandra Liliam Di Cuore, dime ahora mismo que esta pasando!- grito mi padre al otro lado del teléfono llamándome por mi nombre completo y muy enfadado.

-Papa… yo…- dijo empezando a tartamudear sin estar muy segura de que decir.

-Alex, tienes que decirme que ocurre por que no se por cuanto tiempo mas vamos a tener que quedarnos en Italia- dijo mi padre mas calmado y en tono preocupado.

-Hay un alfa papa y a mordido a Scott también es posible que matara a una chica en el bosque- le conteste de manera frenética, cuando mi padre me habla así no podía ocultarle nada.

-¡Dios Alex! Vamos a regresar y…- estaba diciendo mi padre cuando le corte.

-¡No! No te preocupes nos las arreglaremos, confía en mi papa estoy bien entrenada- le dije decidida a resolver el asunto por mi misma, con la ayuda de Scott y Stiles por supuesto.

-Esta bien pero quiero que nos llames para informarnos de cómo van las cosas- me dijo mi padre antes de que se despidiera y colgara.

-Bueno, no ha ido tan mal- dije dejando escapar un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras hasta mi habitación para cambiarme y empezar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Era recién entrada la noche cuando Scott y Stiles empezaron a llamar al timbre de casa con insistencia, "y ahora que les pasa a estos dos" pensé con un suspiro de fastidio mientras apagaba la cinta de correr tomaba mi botella de agua y me dirigí a abrir la puerta; Stiles parecía haberse tomado muchos retbull y Scott estaba inquieto en la puerta mientras me miraban, esta vestida con un pantalón de chándal negro junto a un sujetador deportivo fucsia.

-¡¿Que?!- les pregunte solo para que empezasen a hablar a toda prisa.

-Scott a encontrado algo en casa de Derek- dijo Stiles prácticamente rebotando en su sitio con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Algo como que?- le pregunte a Scott que parecía algo avergonzado mirándome.

-Había algo enterado recientemente y pude oler la sangre- dijo Scott serio mientras Stiles y él me miraban en busca de una reacción.

-Uh ¿sangre humana?- le pregunte suspirando, tras asentir entre a casa a por mis llaves y chaqueta negra la cual me puse mientras cerraba la puerta siendo arrastrada después por los chicos hasta el jeep.

15 minutos mas tarde nos encontrábamos en el hospital para que Scott y yo pudiéramos coger el olor de la otra mitad del cuerpo, "esto me parece muy mala idea" pensé mientras entramos en el hospital; Scott y yo nos dirigimos hacia la morgue mientras Stiles nos esperaría en la sala de espera.

-Esto me pone los pelos de punta- le dije a Scott mientras entrabamos en la morgue una vez tuvimos vía libre.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, Alex- dijo Scott pero yo solo rodé los ojos, una vez encontramos la mitad del cuerpo cogimos el olor y salimos pitando de allí.

Encontramos a Stiles en la sala de espera leyendo algo, yo estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta de que era ya que el olor del cuerpo me resultaba familiar.

-¡Dios, Scott!- dijo Stiles sobre saltado y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-El olor era el mismo- dijo Scott mientras Stiles se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto a Scott el cual asintió.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- les pregunte mirando de uno al otro.

-Tenemos la prueba de que Derek enterró la otra mitad del cuerpo en su casa así que podemos atraparlo- dijo Stiles comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

-Y entonces ¿Qué?- volví a preguntar, Stiles se volvió hacia Scott serio.

-Scott ¿haces esto para atrapar a Derek o por que quieres jugar y él te lo impide?- le pregunto Stiles mientras yo miraba a Scott para oír su respuesta.

-Stiles, había marcas de mordiscos en el cuerpo- respondió Scott serio.

-Bien, vamos a necesitar palas- dijo Stiles una vez llegamos al estacionamiento.

-¿Que? ¿Vamos a desenterrar el cuerpo?- pregunte yo conmocionada pero los chicos me miraron antes de que Stiles se me acerco.

-Tu no Alex, tu eres la distracción para Derek- dijo Stiles con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Que soy ¿Que?- dijo yo empezando a alzar la voz.

-Shh, baja la voz Alex- dijo Scott acercándose a nosotros.

-Vamos Alex, eres la única a la que Derek no haría daño ni amenazaría- dijo Stiles intentando convencerme.

-No estés tu tan seguro- dije yo desviando la mirada y recordando lo sucedido la pasada noche.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Scott que parecía haberse dado cuenta del mensaje oculto en lo que dije, ambos chicos empezaron a mirarme intensamente haciéndome sentir incomoda por lo que no tarde nada en soltar lo que sabia.

-Derek estuvo en mi casa anoche- dije bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron ambos chicos antes de que Scott se me acerco poniendo sus manos en mis brazos y mirándome preocupado.

-¿Te hizo daño Alex?- me pregunto entre preocupado y furioso.

-Bueno… me estrello contra la pared- le dije notando como los ojos de Scott empezaba a brillar ligeramente dorados.

-¡¿Y tu no te defendiste con tus habilidades vampíricas?!- dijo Stiles también preocupado y furioso a lo que yo sonreí.

-¿Quien dijo que no lo hice?- le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia dejando a los chicos confuso y sorprendidos- le tome con la guardia baja y lo lance al suelo de espaldas- dije cruzándome de brazos mientras veía como los chicos sonreían antes de que chocásemos los cincos.

-Muy buen trabajo Alex- dijo Stiles mientras subíamos a Jeep en dirección a mi casa.

-Entonces ¿que queréis que haga exactamente con Derek?- pregunte una vez llegamos a mi casa.

-Sedúcele, utiliza tu armas de mujer o de vampiro ¿funciona tus habilidades de vampiro en los hombres lobo?- me pregunto Stiles preocupado por un momento.

-Si, lo hace ¿pero como demonios le seduzco? ¡No e seducido a un chico en mi vida!- les dije frustrada y con algo de pánico.

-No tienes por que hacer esto Alex- me dijo Scott tomándome la mano- Stiles y yo nos las apañaremos- dijo mirando a Stiles que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-No, lo hare con tal de que no os mate a ninguno de los dos estoy dispuesta a ser el cebo- dije empezando a subir las escales, tenia que arreglarme para seducir a un hombre lobo.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa, tras haberme duchado en mi casa y haberme pues loción perfumada por todo el cuerpo había empezado a arreglarme; escogí un vestido con la parte de arriba blanca con el dibujo de un lazo de tirantas cruzadas a la espalda, la parte de abajo era por encima de las rodillas de un amarillo suave y con cinco capas pequeñas de volantes.

Tomo una chaqueta vaquera para ponérmela encima ya que hacia algo de frio, zaparos de tacón con algo de plataforma de un marrón suave al igual que el bolso; me puse unos pendientes con lazos de brillantes y me maquille con tonos claros y brillo de labios natural.

Deje mi cabello suelto con ondas, tome mi bolso con mis llaves y cartera antes de bajar las escaleras escuchando los silbidos de admiración de los chicos.

-Dejad de hacerme la pelota- les dije con una sonrisa antes de que Stiles nos pusiera al día del plan.

-Bien el plan es el siguiente, Alex tu distraes a Derek llevándotelo a donde sea mientras Scott y yo desenterramos el cuerpo antes de informar a la policía- dijo Stiles de forma sencilla.

-¿Y si no funciona?- dije sin saber como atraer a Derek.

-Funcionará- dijo Stiles antes de salir de mi casa seguido de Scott que no paraba de lanzarme miradas preocupadas.

Cerré la puerta de casa y me subí a mi coche para dirigirme a donde Derek, ya improvisaría sobre la marcha; 15 minutos después llegue a la casa quemada de los Hale sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, me baje del coche justo a tiempo para ver salir a Derek que me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que haces aquí?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y mirándome de arriba abajo haciéndome sonrojar, "¡yo no valgo para esto!" grite en mi mente mientras sonreía nerviosa a Derek mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿quizás ir a tomar un café?- le pregunte bajando la mirada avergonzada, sentí arder las mejillas por no decir que mi corazón latía desbocado.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Derek colocando una de sus manos en mi mejilla alzando mi rostro, le mire con timidez antes de asentir.

-No tienes por que acertar, quiero decir… después de lo que paso anoche y eso… yo…- dije empezando a tartamudear "¡dios quiero irme de aquí, que vergüenza!" pensé empezando a morderme el labio inferior de nuevo sin darme cuenta del efecto que eso causaba en Derek.

-Esta bien pero yo conduzco- dijo Derek con la voz un poco ronca, tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia el asiento del pasajero de su Camaro mientras yo estaba completamente sorprendida al saber que lo había conseguido.

Derek arranco su coche y empezó a conducir hacia la ciudad dejando atrás su casa, condujo hasta un bonito restaurante italiano lo cual me sorprendió; "¿no íbamos a tomar un café?" pensé mientras veía a Derek salir del coche y dirigirse hacia mi puerta.

-Vamos, espero que tengas hambre- dijo Derek tras abrir mi puerta y extenderme la mano para salir, le mire con un leve rubor en las mejillas antes de tomar su mano y bajar del coche.

Entramos al restaurante tomados de las manos lo cual me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no es que se sintiera mal ya que la mano de Derek era muy cálida mientras sostenía la mía con suavidad; "¡Kyaaa, se siente demasiado bien como para ser bueno!" pensé sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar de pensar estupideces.

-Por aquí por favor- estaba diciendo el camarero que nos serviría esta noche mientras nos guiaba a una mesa con dos sillas junto a las ventanas.

El camarero saco la silla para mi por lo que le di las gracias antes de sentarme, Derek hizo lo mismo con la suya ante de volverse al camarero para pedirle que trajese una cerveza y una coca cola.

-Bien ¿de que querías hablar?- me pregunto Derek nada más irse el camarero.

-Yo, umm… quería disculparme por lo de anoche, fui muy agresiva aunque aun sigo pensando que estas equivocado con Scott- dije seria mientras miraba a Derek.

-No eres objetiva con este asunto por que estas enamorada de Scott- dijo Derek mirándome con el ceño fruncido e inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

-No se trata de eso, conozco a Scott desde hace mucho tiempo y se la clase de persona que es por eso confió en él; no deberías juzgar a la gente tan a la ligera- le dije empezando a levantar la voz furiosa la cual baje al no querer formar un espectáculo en el restaurante.

Derek guardo silencio aunque podía notar lo tenso que se había puesto, tenia el ceño fruncido y fulminaba con la mirada la mesa con tal de no mirarme; yo no le hice caso y baje también la mira a la mesa quedando los dos en un tenso e incomodo silencio hasta que llego el camarero con nuestras bebidas.

-Aquí tienen ¿han pensado ya que desean ordenar de cena?- pregunto el camarero gentilmente, yo ordene un plato de pasta mientras Derek pidió la especialidad de la casa; una vez se fue el camarero volvimos a quedarnos en silencio por un breve momento.

-Alex, no entiendo por que eres tan leal hacia Scott pero admiro la fuerza con que le proteges- dijo Derek mirándome con una sonrisa triste dejándome sorprendida.

-Derek… ¿que…?- le dije fallándome las palabras ante su declaración y sin entender muy bien que quiso decir.

Entonces el camarero volvió con nuestra cena y dejamos la conversación, "no entiendo nada de nada" pensé completamente confundida mientras comía; una vez terminamos Derek pago la cuenta y fuimos hasta el coche esta vez por separado, Derek condujo sumido en sus pensamientos mientras yo esperaba que los chicos hubiesen acabado con lo que estaban haciendo.

Una vez llegamos salí del coche dirigiéndome al mío antes de volverme hacia Derek, se veía sumido en sus pensamientos casi como si no notara que seguía allí.

-Derek- le llame consiguiendo que me mirase- gracias por la cena y… espero que no me odies por pensar diferente- dije no muy segura de mis palabras, antes de que me diera cuenta Derek estaba delante de mi sujetando mi barbilla.

-No te odio, ere una buena chica Alex aunque creo que tu amor por Scott solo te va a traer sufrimiento- le mire sorprendida por sus palabra pero sabiendo en el fondo que tenia razón, al fin y al cabo Scott solo tenia ojos para Allison.

-Quizás tengas razón pero- dije antes de sonreír- no soy de las que se rinden fácilmente- le dije un poco arrogante consiguiendo que me sonriese divertido de vuelta.

-Pues espero que ese corazón tuyo sea fuete o acabara echo añicos- dicho esto Derek se fue hacia su casa mientras yo me metí en mi coche y conduje hasta casa, había sido una noche llena de sorpresas por lo que solo pensaba en ir a dormir hasta mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en la casa de Derek junto a Scott y Stiles viendo como era detenido por la policía, "esto no esta bien" pensé ya que por fin sabia por que el olor del cuerpo me resultaba tan familiar; vi junto a Scott como metían a Derek en el coche patrulla y poco después Stiles se coló en el coche para hablar con Derek.

-Pensé que solo ibais a comprobar si era el cuerpo- le dije a Scott mientras escuchábamos la conversación que Stiles estaba manteniendo con Derek.

-Alex, tenia el cuerpo enterado en el patio de su casa- dijo Scott tratando de entender por que estaba tan a la defensiva.

-Eso no lo convierte en el asesino- le dije yo con el ceño fruncido notando como Derek no me quitaba la vista de encima, en cuanto el Sheriff Stilinkis noto a Stiles en el coche patrulla fue a sacarlo y le echo la bronca lo que me hizo sonreír "él mismo se lo a buscado" pensé viendo como volvía junto a nosotros.

-¿En que demonios estabas pensando Stiles?- le pregunto Scott enfadado.

-Derek a matado a esa chica y quería averiguar el porque- dijo Stiles mirándome.

-Vosotros dos no lo entendéis ¿verdad?- les dije yo entre cerrando los ojos en los chicos.

-¡¿Que quieres decir?!- me preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo sin entender de que hablaba.

-Ayer cuando estuvimos en la morgue, el olor de la otra mitad del cuerpo me era familiar pero no supe de que- empecé a decir llamando la atención de los chicos y segura de que Derek también me estaba escuchando.

-¿Y de que te sonaba?- me pregunto Stiles curioso.

-Laura Hale, la hermana mayor de Derek- les dije dejándoles con la boca abierta- y estoy segura de que la mato el lobo que mordió a Scott- dicho esto me subí al jeep de Stiles ya que había venido con ellos en vez de en mi coche.

Una vez de regreso a la ciudad, los chicos se pusieron a discutir sobre el uso del acónito que encontraron con el cuerpo de la chica; Scott intentaba encontrar algo por el móvil sin ningún resultado y Stiles empezaba a ponerle de los nervios.

-El acónito es veneno para los lobos, también sirve para descubrir hombres lobo ya que muestra vuestra verdadera apariencia- dije yo recordándolo de uno de los libros que nos hizo leer la señora Nolan.

-¿Por que no lo has dicho antes?- me pregunto Stiles mientras Scott y él se dieron la vuelta para mirarme.

-No lo preguntasteis y mira hacia la corretera Stiles- les dije un poco molesta con ambos por lo de Derek.

-¿Por que parece que están contra nosotros Alex? ¿Por que defiendes a Derek?- me pregunto Scott que parecía algo irascible.

-No estoy de parte de Derek ¿Qué te ocurre Scott?- le dije notando su cambio de ánimos.

-¿Estas bien Scott?- dijo Stiles mientras miraba de Scott a la carretera.

-No, no lo estoy- dijo Scott empezando a jadear- Estoy muy lejos de estarlo- termino de decir empezando a gemir de dolor, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Stiles, no habrás traído el acónito en el coche ¿verdad?- le pregunte solo consiguiendo que Scott se pusiera mas frenético, cogió la mochila a mis pies y saco la cuerda donde se encontraba la flor.

-¿La has traído?- le preguntó Scott furioso mientras la arrojaba hacia Stiles.

-¡Y que querías que hiciese con ella!- dijo Stiles con algo de pánico al mirar como Scott se retorcía en su asiento.

-¡Para el coche!- grite notando como Scott estaba cambiando allí mismo.

-¿Por que? ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Stiles sin enterarse de nada.

-¡PARA EL COCHE!- grito Scott con los ojos dorados consiguiendo que Stiles parara el coche y se bajase a lanzar lo mas lejos posible la mochila con el acónito.

-¿Stiles?- le llame para que viera que Scott había salido corriendo del coche.

-Oh, genial- dijo Stiles subiéndose al auto y arrancando el coche.

-Llévame a casa tengo cosas que hacer antes del partido- le dije a Stiles el cual asintió y me llevo a casa, me baje de su coche una vez llegamos y estaba apunto de entrar en casa cuando Stiles me llamo.

-¿Crees que debo buscar a Scott?- me pregunto preocupado y la verdad no esta muy segura de que contestarle.

-Tu mismo Stiles pero una vez lejos del acónito Scott debería estar bien- le conteste para apto seguido entrar en casa e irme directamente a entrenar ya había tenido un viernes bastante movido.

* * *

El sábado me la pase entrenando y leyendo mis viejos apuntes de las clases de la profesora Nolan para ver si conseguía algo de información que pudiera ser de utilidad para Scott. Tras una cena ligera después de mi entrenamiento de la tarde subí a mi habitación a ducharme y prepararme para el partido, me relaje con una ducha caliente lavando mi cabello con mi champú de frutas tropicales; cuando salí me seque rápidamente envolviendo mi cabello con una toalla y poniéndome mi albornoz de baño tras aplicarme la loción corporal con olor a frutas del bosque, seque mi cabello con la toalla antes de ponerme a secarlo con el secador.

Me decidí a recoger mi cabello en alto dejando que las ondas me rozaran mis hombros junto algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando mi cara con el flequillo, solo me faltaba escoger que ponerme; entre en mi vestidor escogiendo un par de vaqueros oscuros, una chaleco de punto beis de manga corta con cuello de tortuga junto a botas planas y largas hasta media pantorrilla color chocolate como la rebeca que llevaría.

Me maquille con tonos marrones y brillo de labios antes de ponerme unas argollas doradas pequeñas como pendientes, cogí un bolso del color de los zapatos metiendo mis llaves y monedero antes de bajar las escaleras; salí de casa cerrando antes de dirigirme hacia el coche, arranque y puse rumbo hacia el partido de lacrosse esperando que nada malo sucediera.

Al llegar al Instituto fui directa al campo donde me encontré con la madre de Scott y el padre de Stiles, me invitaron a sentarme junto a ellos para ver el partido; "esperemos que todo salga bien" pensé viendo el arbitro tocaba el silbato para que los jugadores entraran al campo, una vez dentro y en sus posiciones el arbitro toco el silbato para dar comienzo el partido.

Nuestro equipo tenia la pelota y se las lanzaba unos a otro mientras corrían hacia la portería contraria pero parecía como si estuviesen evitando pasársela a Scott, "¿que demonios?" pensé viéndolos; Scott parecía frustrado y confundido por la aptitud del resto de su equipo pero la cosa empeoro cuando vio la pancarta que Lydia y Allison sostenían animando a Jackson.

-Hay dios- dije en un susurro- Scott tienes que calmarte y no hacer caso de la maldita pancarta o el estúpido de Jackson- dije en un susurro que esperaba Scott oyese, vi que me miraba por un momento antes de asentir.

-Gracias Alex, lo intentare- dijo antes de seguir jugando a pesar de lo difícil que se lo estaba poniendo, la cosa solo fue a peor por desgracia ya que Scott se estaba transformando.

Al sonar el silbato a mediados de partido Scott consiguió la bola y se fue directo a marcar, esquivo a todos lo jugadores contrarios y marco el que seria el 4º gol de la noche haciendo saltar a todo el estadio en risas y aplausos.

-Si, wooo!- grito Stiles desde su puesto en el banquillo mientras la madres de Scott y yo saltamos aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

-¡Muy Scott, sigue así!- grite animándole como su madre con entusiasmo.

La bola fue para el equipo contrario en esta ocasión pero el chico que la tenia se asusto tanto de Scott que le lanzo la bola, Scott corrió esquivando a los jugadores contrarios y marco el 5º gol destrozando la red del palo del portero contrario; "esto no es bueno, no es bueno" pensé levantándome y pidiendo disculpas mientras me dirigía donde estaba Stiles.

-¡Scott tienes que calmarte, te estas transformando!- dije en un susurro intentando acercarme al banquillo donde estaba Stiles.

-¡No Scott, no!- escuche a Stiles decir por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que Scott estaba cambiando.

Scott tenia de nuevo la bola en su poder e iba a ser embestido por dos miembros del equipo contrario cuando lanzo la bola marcando el tiro ganador y finalizando así el partido; todo el mundo estaba feliz bajando de las gradas a felicitar a los jugadores, vi como Scott se quitaba los guantes antes de salir corriendo a los vestuarios e iba a seguirlo pero me pare al ver que Jackson se dirigía a coger los guantes de Scott.

-Gracias, eso es de Scott- le dije a Jackson arrebatándole los guantes y dejándole allí sorprendido, me dirigí a los vestuarios cuando fui jalada contra una pared; me sorprendí por un momento antes de darme cuenta de que era Derek lo que me hizo suspirar con alivio.

-Te han soltado- dije con una sonrisa, él me sonrió por un momento antes de ponerse serio y fruncir el ceño.

-Tenias razón, a podido controlarse lo justo para jugar- dijo Derek dejándome por un momento sin palabras.

-Si pero casi se trasforma, Scott necesita alguien que le enseñe a controlarlo- le dije mirándole intensamente antes de acercarme a él- alguien como tu- Derek me miro por un momento pensando en lo que dije.

-Si Scott quiere mi ayuda tendrá que pedírmela por si mismo, no puedo ayudarle si él no quiere que lo haga y lo sabes- dijo Derek dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-Los hombres y sus orgullos- dije yo logrando que me sonriera divertido antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a dirigirme a los vestuarios.

-Si fuera tu no iría hay, Alex- me dijo Derek mirándome intensamente de brazos cruzados como si intentara que me diera cuenta de algo importante, no le hice caso y fui a los vestuarios.

Allí estaba Stiles escondiéndose tras la taquillas observando algo bastante divertido por la sonrisa que tenia en su cara, me acerque para asomarme por la esquina de las taquillas solo para encontrar la peor imagen posible; sentí mi corazón destrozarse por completo y esta vez seria imposible de reparar, Scott estaba besándose con Allison completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Stiles se dio la vuelta en ese momento para encontrarme allí parada mirándome si entender por un momento, sentí las lagrimas deslizarse lentamente por mis mejillas antes de mirar a Stiles; este me miro en silencio antes de señalarme la puerta con la cabeza.

-Yo te cubriré- dijo Stiles en un susurro antes de que yo saliera corriendo.

Dios dolía tanto, si así se sentía el amor prefería no sentirlo y aunque se que debería estar feliz por Scott una parte de mi odia profundamente a Allison por quitármelo; empecé a correr mas despacio a medida que me acercaba a la salida, me limpie las lagrimas lo mejor que pude con las mangas de mi rebeca antes de escuchar su profunda voz delante de mi.

-Te dije que no debías ir- levante mi rostro encontrando a Derek delante de mí mirándome preocupado con el ceño fruncido.

-Derek- dije en apenas un susurro apagado por mi voz rota de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Derek acercándose antes de que me desmoronara por completo.

-No- dije en un sollozo antes de dejar la lagrimar calientes de dolor deslizarse por mis mejillas, Derek se acerco a mi y me abrazo intentando consolarme aunque no parecía que lo hubiese echo nunca.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo mientras me dejo llorar mi corazón roto sobre su pecho empapando su camiseta oscura con mis lagrimas.

-Duele, duele mucho Derek- le dije aferrándome mas a él, Derek me apretó mas contra su cuerpo acariciando mi cabello y espalda en un intento de hacerme parar de llorar.

-No llores por él, Alex- dijo Derek levantando mi rostro para que le mirase a la cara.

-No puedo evitarlo- le conteste entre lagrimas mientras la mirada intensa de Derek cambiaba a una decidida.

-Pero tal vez yo si- dijo Derek inclinándose sobre mi y presionando sus labios sobre los míos dejándome en estado de Shock.

Era un beso casto y suave, apenas un roce de labios pero me había dejado congelada en el acto; ya no había lagrimas ni Scott en mi cabeza solo los labios de Derek sobre los míos, y una vez me percate de ello cerré los ojos disfrutando de mi primer beso.

Tras unos minutos Derek se separo mirándome y acariciando suavemente mis mejillas, no sabia que decir y mucho menos que sentir en este momento; estaba enamorada de Scott pero estaba claro que también me gustaba Derek, estaba tan confusa.

-Yo…- dije sin saber que decir realmente a Derek mientras sentía el pulso acelerado y las mejillas ardiendo.

-No digas nada, en este momento estas herida por lo de Scott y el que te allá besado solo debe haberte confundido así que voy a llevarte a casa- dijo Derek empezando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento del Instituto.

-Pero mi coche…- dijo yo siendo silenciada por Derek.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, necesitas descansar- dicho esto por Derek me llevo a casa en su coche, estaba claro que a partir de ahora mi vida seria aun mas complicada.

**Continuara…**


End file.
